


Achievement Hunter 616

by orphan_account



Series: AH 616 [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Idea from Marvel 616, M/M, Other, This will hurt your heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 04:19:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1252558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>endragh asked:<br/>since i saw you were taking promps i had one for you that is AH OT6. a spy vs. mercenary(kind of like the splinter cell let’s play) where team lads are the spies and team gents are the mercenaries. they could either already know each other and be in a relationship already or they could fall in love while they are fighting. it can also be happy or sad ending up to you really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achievement Hunter 616

The six of them had all been civilians once. They’d had a happy life, and a wonderful relationship. They’d had a house, four cats, a dog, and wonderful neighbors. The six of them had each other, and they loved each other dearly. Swore there was nothing that would ever come between them. That they’d always stand by each other- even if someone(Gavin) fucked up. That they would face the world together, argue together, live together, sleep together, struggle together, and love together. Forever seemed like it might actually last in those times. Like there wasn’t a war right around the corner, like the boys could all just live happily with each other for years on end.

Forever was a fucking lie.

All it took was one damn movement. One movement to separate the right down the middle. All about some information they hadn’t even been aware of until the first commercial aired. Then it took one conversation for the rift to start forming. For days of comfortably lying in bed with each other to change into days of sleeping in different rooms- and eventually different houses. Of the Gents stubbornly refusing to listen and curling up together, and Lads refusing to give up and leaving to go somewhere where their opinion matters. Even if it’s just to the three of them. Their relationship was never officially broken up. They had never said they hated each other. Never said that they wanted out- just away.

And away they went, swept into roles they shouldn’t have had to play.

Geoff was the first to become a mercenary for the cause. If you asked him, he couldn’t tell you what the cause was. Not anymore. Jack followed right after, refusing to leave Geoff alone when he was going to be in danger. Ryan didn’t follow for months. He stayed behind, he tried so hard to talk to the lads. To pull them around so maybe the six of them could be happy again. It didn’t happen and, after a particular fight with Gavin when things rose to physical violence, he joined the other two as a new mercenary. He cared about the legislation. He cared that it passed. The lads didn’t. Ray joined an organization of hackers that were nonviolently protesting against it. Michael followed his lead. By the time Gavin joined, however, the group had turned to violence. They’d turned to upright killing those on the other side because no one would listen unless an example was made first.

The Gents became mercenaries, the Lads became spies, and neither was happy.

The Lads were regular case workers for the organization they joined. Gavin made for a good distraction tactic to allow Michael and Ray to slip by and steal what information they needed. When he wasn’t enough, Michael would pick a fight with him and the mercenaries would be too distracted trying to get the fighting idiots out of there or kill them to notice a Puerto Rican slip by with everything they were protecting. They were considered the best team and were often sent out to the most dangerous set ups. The organization always trusted them to return alive with the information, and didn’t care if they left behind bodies. As long as the bodies couldn’t be traced to them.

They should have known it would have come to this.

The Gents were the best mercenary group. No distraction tactics would work on them- not after they had lived with the boys for so long. They were focused, and had the best communications of any team out there because they didn’t need the radio system. The littlest of gestures and the other two knew what to do or what was going on. They were always keeping an eye on one another as well as the information, out of a need to know that the three of them were still alive and safe. No spy had made it out alive from their little hide out. Not even ones who tried to leave when their plans failed. Ryan made sure of that. They survived each night, and the worst that had happened so far was a dagger missing its mark and embedding itself into Jack’s left shoulder. They were fine.

They should have known better than to think that.

Gavin was the first to receive the mission orders. He was going to be their scout, to go ahead and check out what he could about the warehouse before they went in as the three of him. When he came back, he was shaking and couldn’t talk for an hour. He was trying to process what he’d seen. Or, more accurately, who he had seen. The Gents had looked like paranoid wrecks. Jack was favoring one arm, Geoff was always checking the shadows, and Ryan had some pretty serious stains on his arm that Gavin hoped had come from other spies. Seeing them tore him apart. They were still alive, and they’d known this, but they hadn’t seen them. Not for over a year. When he told Michael and Ray, they had a moment of silence between them. Could they take this job? Could they honestly go out and face the gents again? Worse- could they actually decline? Could they take the risk of someone else killing the Gents?

The Lads couldn’t take that chance.

It had to be them. To sneak in, to get everything. Anyone else wouldn’t care about the mercenaries. They’d use Geoff’s paranoia to single him out. They’d use Jack’s favored side as means to make an opening. They’d snipe Ryan. The Lads couldn’t let that happen. They needed to know the Gents were safe. Even if they were on different sides- they still loved one another. They still needed each other like they needed air. Life was painful and wrong but they had no other choice. There was no walking away. Not from this. Not anymore. Ray was the one who made the call. He was the one who decided how they were going to approach the warehouse without getting shot. How they were going to manage this. They all just wanted to ignore it. To talk to those they loved once again.

That’s just about where it all went wrong.

They hadn’t had a sneak in tactic. They were going to face everything head on. To literally announce themselves and walk in. If the Gents had and love left for them- they wouldn’t shoot first. If not, well, then they were better off dead anyways. They were going to talk. They were going to face one another and try to at least convince the Gents to let them have what they needed. No one wanted to hurt any of them. No one wanted to kill someone they loved. Love. It doesn’t go smoothly at all. Geoff greets them before they can announce themselves with a gun pointed to Gavin’s nose. There’s a hard set rage in his eyes, but he doesn’t pull the trigger. Even when Gavin closes his eyes and looks like he’s just going to accept the shot. Unfortunately, he doesn’t lower his gun either. Jack is the one who removes the gun, but Ryan doesn’t come close. He’s still looking to make sure they came alone.

It’s just the six of them, after a few minutes, staring each other down. They’re not prepared for this. They’re not ready to face each other. No one wants to say they’re wrong. No one wants to harm each other. They don’t want to face each other with weapons- but they don’t know if they can lower their weapons and trust each other either. It’s their lives they’re risking, and every move is vital.

Jack is the first to throw his gun away.

He’s got faith. He trusts them more than he really should considering they haven’t seen each other in over a year. Considering they haven’t talked in over a year. Considering they don’t even know if they’re still all the same people. Ray follows his lead. Gavin didn’t even bring a weapon. Ryan puts his at rest, but doesn’t let it out of arm’s reach. Geoff never lowers his. It stares down Gavin’s nose and doesn’t shake once- despite that it’s owner is bouncing his leg. Geoff’s eyes are misted, but he doesn’t want to take that step forward. Ray steps forward to Jack, still leaving plenty of space between them. Michael and Ryan nod to each other without really moving at all. The air is thick with tension and everyone is waiting for the first move, the first word.

No one was surprised that Gavin broke first.

He said Geoff’s name. It’s all he could manage. Gavin sounds broken. Sounds lost. Confused, hurt, and just so sad. The gun falls to ground and there’s tears. No one can tell who sheds the first one. Geoff’s got Gavin in his arms and they’re both crying. Neither of them realize that the piece of shit gun has hit the floor. All they care about is the arms wrapped around each other, the proof that they’re still alive and now they’ve got each other. Jack spends a few minutes staring at them before he looks to Ray. A quick nod and they’re hugging too. Michael and Ryan don’t join in. They just watch. They watch as Ray and Jack move to Geoff and Gavin. They watch as there’s laughing and crying. They watch as eventually even tearful kisses are shared.

They never join in.

As soon as conversation starts, everything starts to fall apart. Gavin tries to explain why they’re there but Ryan’s hand flies back to his gun. Michael’s readying himself. He knows if Ryan takes a shot he won’t have time to retaliate with a shot of his own. He can move in front of the shot, at least. Then no one gets hurt besides him. Geoff’s yelling. Jack is trying to calm everyone down, but he’s upset himself. Ray’s just tired of it. All of it. He wants this entire thing to be over. It’s not worth this. He shouts and takes everyone by surprise.

A surprise with a finger on the trigger is a bad idea.

The bullet hits Michael in the lung. He knows it does because breathing gets hard rather quickly. Before he even hits the ground, he’s spitting up blood. There’s apologies and another gun thrown away but he can’t really make it out. All he can make out is the figures of five men gathering over what will soon be his body. Heavy and warm arms settle over his chest. Michael’s head gets lifted and is put into someone’s lap. Tears hit his cheeks but they’re not his. Ryan’s shaking and on his knees, just watching. He’s killed Michael. All over an idea that still has yet to pass.

They used to be a happy group of civilian lovers.

There didn’t used to be any worry about killing each other. There wasn’t any distrust. No one had to watch their loves die at their own hands. It’s physically painful for Ryan to think about. So instead he drifts into memories of their civilian days, eyes locked on Michael but not actually seeing. He drifts through memories of dates they once had. Of when their biggest worry was someone trying to leave them. Of when they worked together. Of when they lived together. He goes through each memory, each time they’ve ever said I love you, and he cries. Ryan has drawn the first blood but it doesn’t end there. Michael’s last breath is drawn with his head in Geoff’s lap.

It’s surreal, one of them dying.

But he’s not the only to die. When Gavin turns to look at Ryan, the man isn’t there. Nor is his gun. In his rage, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t bring it up. Ryan killed Michael. Whatever he does to himself, he deserves. It only takes two minutes for what used to be the group of six shrink down to just four men. They can’t live the way they’re living now, but they can’t return to how they used to live either. They don’t know what to do. They’re lost. They’re afraid. They’re angry. They’re stupid. They just want it to be over. So they destroy the warehouse and leave. They don’t report back to anyone. No one has any information from it, nor will they return for it. They walk out of the warehouse in pairs. There’s blood coming from the side of it but no one looks. They already know what lies there. The four of them start walking and no one looks back.

If they look back, it might be real.


End file.
